Recently, hinges for electronic devices are widely used. Along with the popularization and thinning of electronic devices, thinner hinges are in demand. For example, a hinge is disposed to connect a tablet computer and a kickstand to allow rotation and positioning of the kickstand at a predetermined angle relative to the tablet computer for facilitating usage of the tablet computer. It is desired to make a hinge thinner with a low-cost and simple process.